Casada con un Lobo
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: Sakura había comenzado a notar extraño a su esposo, hasta que una noche decide seguirlo y aclarar varias sospechas. Lemonn. SasuSakura. Una adaptación de la autora Lizzie Lynn Lee.


**Advertencias:** Este fic no me pertenece, es un adaptación de una pequeña historia de lobos que me han recomendado. La autora se llama **Lizzie Lynn Lee y la historia tiene el mismo nombre.**

**_Declaraciones: _**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. La HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A LIZZIE LYNN LEE_

* * *

**Casada con un lobo**

**_By Luneskavier-chan_**

* * *

_D_esde que Sasuke había vuelto a casa de su viaje de fin de semana de caza en Konoha, estaba actuando de forma extraña, notó Sakura.

Estaba agitado, nervioso, y se lo guardaba todo para sí mismo. Ella le había preguntado repetidamente qué le pasaba, pero Sasuke no le daba una respuesta directa. Pensó que estaba pasando por su crisis cosas-de-hombres. Mierda, no sabía cómo se lo llamaban. Sasuke era demasiado joven para tener una crisis de mediana edad, y era demasiado viejo para estar en modo adolescente de malhumor. Los dos estaban en sus treinta y pocos años y llevaban casados dos años.

Sabía que Sasuke tenía algunos problemas en el trabajo, y el viaje de caza se suponía que le serviría como escape.

Relajación, como las mujeres en un balneario. Pero su estado de ánimo había empeorado desde que había vuelto. Se había vuelto distante. Y extraño. Simplemente extraño.

Esta mañana, él había olido su desayuno. La había olfateado. Olió todo en la casa. Y se había rascado. En exceso. Ella sabía que la mayor parte de hombres tenían el hábito que rascarse — esto estaba casi cifrado profundamente en el ADN de un hombre. Pero la forma de rascarse de Sasuke era alarmante. Se preguntó si tal vez él tuviera una reacción alérgica o algo así, pero se veía bien. Ninguna urticaria ni nada. ¡Y su olfateado! Se comportaba como un animal. Un perro salvaje. Sakura medio esperaba que empezase a mear y marcar su territorio. Y cuando Sasuke inconscientemente desabrochó sus pantalones después de la cena, Sakura no pudo menos de gritar, "¿Qué coño estás haciendo?"

Sasuke se estremeció, y le gruñó. ¡Gruñó! Por el amor de Dios. Sakura casi tuvo un ataque al corazón. Sin una palabra, él dejó la casa y no volvió hasta el amanecer. Ella no sabía donde había ido. Llamó al bar donde Sasuke solía ir después del trabajo, y el camarero le informó que Sasuke no estaba allí. Rechazó la teoría de que Sasuke veía a otra mujer. Estaba segura de esto. ¿Con su manía de rascarse en exceso? Naah. No lo creía. De ninguna manera. Algo extraño le pasaba a Sasuke y tenía la intención de llegar al fondo del problema.

Se escapó de la casa nuevamente la noche siguiente, y Sakura se sintió obligada a seguirlo. Él no cogió su coche. Fue andando. Hacía unos cuatro grados afuera y él no llevaba su chaqueta. Sakura tiritó cuando siguió a su marido en secreto. Había Luna llena, y el barrio parecía inquietante bajo la brillante luz de la luna. Ella pensó que Sasuke se dirigiría al otro bar del barrio, pero a su sorpresa, se dirigió al bosque.

¿Qué era lo que hacía en el bosque? Su corazón se hundió. No le parecía bien. No había nada en el bosque a estas horas. ¿Estaba implicado Sasuke en algo ilegal? Había oído rumores de que los traficantes de droga solían venir al parque de la reserva forestal para concluir sus negocios. ¿Podría estar tratando con ellos? Sakura no quería creerlo.

Lo siguió más profundamente en el bosque. Todavía estaba ajeno al hecho de que ella le estaba espiando. Cuando alcanzó el corazón del bosque, Sasuke comenzó a quitarse la ropa. ¿Qué coño? Sakura no entendía.

Su marido había vuelto completamente loco.

Ahora estaba de pie desnudo en un claro del bosque. Él gruñó y refunfuñó, actuando como un completo chiflado. Por la forma en que se comportaba, Sakura tuvo miedo de que hubiese contraído la rabia, pero lo siguiente que vio hizo estallar a su mente totalmente.

Sasuke aulló a la luna y cambió.

Sus huesos se rompieron. Su cuerpo cambió. El vello creció por todas partes en su cuerpo.

Su marido se había convertido en una bestia.

Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de su vida, era un hombre lobo.

Sakura cayó de rodillas, mortificada por lo que estaba viendo. "Oh, Sasuke," se lamentó.

Así que esta era la razón por la que actuaba tan extraño. No hubiera creído que los hombres lobos eran reales si no hubiese sido testigo de su transformación con sus propios ojos.

El hombre lobo movió la cabeza en su dirección cuando inconscientemente lo llamó por su nombre. Sus orejas erguidas. Sus labios desnudos hacia arriba en un gruñido.

Sus brillantes ojos amarillos, fijando su hipnótica mirada en ella. Caminó hacia donde estaba con pasos pesados. El pánico comenzó a elevarse dentro de ella. Quería correr, pero sus pies estaban clavados en la tierra. Cerró los ojos y rezó que no le hiciese daño.

El hombre lobo se acercó más y se detuvo cuando sus rostros estuvieron a un pelo de distancia.

Él la olfateó. _¿Sakura?_

Ella abrió los ojos. "¿Sasuke?"

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

"Te oigo en mi cabeza" Sakura miró directamente a los ojos del hombre lobo, buscando cualquier prueba de que esta bestia era su marido. "¿Qué te ha pasado, cariño?"

Él refunfuñó. _Fui mordido, y ahora soy uno de ellos. Estoy tan avergonzado que me hayas encontrado de esta manera._

Su miedo se desvaneció en un instante. "Todavía te amo, pase lo que pase" Ella le alcanzó y acarició su rostro. Lo abrazó y hundió su cara en su peludo pecho. Sasuke parecía un osito de peluche de gran tamaño. Su pelo era largo y sedoso. Se sentía caliente. Ella empezó a pensar que toda esta cosa del hombre lobo no era una idea tan mala después de todo. Sólo cambiaban con la Luna llena, ¿verdad? No le importaba que su hombre fuese un poco peludo en ese momento del mes.

_No creo que esto sea una buena idea, Sakura._

"¿Qué?"

_Yo…_

Sakura brincó cuando Sasuke aulló fuerte a la Luna. Entonces oyó una tela rasgarse. Él le había arrancado la chaqueta con sus garras afiladas. Sus vaqueros cayeron después.

Antes de que ella se diese cuenta, Sasuke la había tumbado sobre su estómago. Sakura gritó. Escupió alguna suciedad de su boca mientras él la olía detrás de la oreja. Su hocico acarició su cuello expuesto, y su lengua lamió su carne. Sakura tembló con su toque. Nunca antes se había encendido con sólo un lametón. Un rollo de humedad sexual escurrió de su sexo, haciendo que humedeciese sus bragas.

Sasuke dio un gruñido bajo, como si notase su excitación.

_Mala idea… Follar es una mala idea…_

Ella volvió su cabeza y vio que el hombre-bestia discutía consigo mismo. "No me importa" ella urgió. "Fóllame, Sasuke-kun"

El estímulo fue todo que necesitó. Él rasgó sus bragas y se colocó a sí mismo en su coño. La punta de su polla dio un codazo a su entrada. Se empujó dentro. Sakura gritó.

Ella no recordaba a Sasuke tan grande. Arañó la tierra, las hojas secas rozaban sus manos mientras él golpeaba en su interior, alanceándola y abriéndola con su bestial polla. Ella jadeó. Esto dolió pero también se sintió jodidamente bien.

Sasuke aulló otra vez tan pronto como se enfundó hasta su empuñadura. Una conquista.

Un triunfo. Ella apenas contuvo el aliento cuando Sasuke la fijó en el suelo y cayó sobre ella golpe sobre golpe de impulsos viciosos. Se abalanzó, gruñendo, desatando a la bestia dentro de él en una serie de jodidas animales. Su coño se abrazó alrededor de su

pistoneante polla, el dolor y el placer mezclaron en uno solo.

"Dios, sí" sollozó ella, su cuerpo temblaba con una necesidad maníaca. Ella nunca había sido follada tan brutal, tan primitivamente. La experiencia la esclavizó a nuevos significados de éxtasis. Se retorció, elevó su trasero hacia arriba para encontrar sus golpes. Su sumisión volvió a Sasuke aún más salvaje. Él la jodió más duramente, maltratando su coño hasta el punto que ella sólo pudo sentir fuego.

El placer se construía, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensase. Su aliento se detuvo en su garganta. El aire a su alrededor se disolvió. El mundo se oscureció mientras un poderoso clímax la barrió en su camino.

Ella gritó, entregándose al éxtasis final. Débilmente, oyó el aullido de Sasuke antes de que hundiera sus colmillos en su hombro, mordiéndola mientras llegaba a su clímax.

El bosque estuvo en silencio después. La única cosa que oyó fue su pesada respiración por encima del murmullo del viento.

"Joder"

Oyó gemir a Sasuke. Él la soltó de su apretón y se retiró de su interior, inclinándose después junto a su cuerpo desnudo. Ella dio vuelta y vio que su marido había cambiado de nuevo.

"Oh, Cielo" Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

Sasuke parecía abatido. "Maldita sea. Sakura, te mordí"

"No me dolió. No te preocupes por eso"

"No pude controlarme. ¿Sabes lo qué eso significa?"

"¿Me convertiré en un lobito como tú?"

"Te he condenado a vivir como un monstruo"

"Cielo" Sakura descansó a su cabeza en su amplio pecho. "Realmente no me preocupa.

Mientras podamos estar juntos"

"Estás loca, Sakura. Deberías estar frenética"

Ella rió. "Mira el lado bueno. Vives conmigo, así que me ibas a morder, tarde o temprano. Todo esto era inevitable. Pero si soy un lobito como tú, podría mantenerte a raya y no morderías a otras personas"

"No se puede discutir con esa lógica"

"Aunque espero no rasguñarte en exceso como haces tú"

Sasuke soltó una risa áspera. "Únete al club, molestia"

_Fin_

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios, si alguien sabe de novelas románticas con lobos me pasa la voz. Plisss._

_Sobre mi otro fics, que ese si es mi creación estoy pensando las cosas como seguir el drama. Y casi no tengo tiempo, ahora estudio en las noches y las mañana trabajo._


End file.
